The Azugirls save the Firebird: Soundtrack
by Knuckleheads Inc
Summary: A little preview of the songs featured in "The Azugirls save the Firebird"


Little Einsteins Theme Song: sung by Chiyo Mihama, Sakaki Fujiwara, Tomo Takino (nee Tanizaki), Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara(my god, no), Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga, and Yushiro Kagura.

Mission of the Day: sung by Chiyo Mihama, Sakaki Fujiwara, Tomo Takino (nee Tanizaki), Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara(my god, no), Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga, and Yushiro Kagura.

Come out Sun: sung by Sakaki Fujiwara and (oh no) Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara

The Song that Unifies Russia(The Firebird's Song): sung by Chiyo Mihama, Sakaki Fujiwara, Tomo Takino (nee Tanizaki), Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara(my god, no), Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga, Yushiro Kagura, Yukari Tanizaki, Minamo "Nyamo" Kurosawa, Kaori "Kaorin" Aida, Mr. Kimura, and (of course) Chiyo-chichi.

Curtain Call: sung by Chiyo Mihama, Sakaki Fujiwara, Tomo Takino (nee Tanizaki), Koyomi "Yomi" Mizuhara(my god, no), Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga, and Yushiro Kagura

Firebird Suite (1919 Version) by Igor Stravinsky

Lyrics:

The Little Einsteins Theme Song:

(Osaka)We're goin' on a trip, In our favorite rocket ship.

(Tomo and Kagura)Zooming through the sky,

(all)Little Einsteins!

(Sakaki)Climb aboard, Get ready to explore!

(Yomi)There's so much to find,

(All)Little Einsteins!

(Chiyo)We're going on a mission, Start the countdown:

(Yomi)5!

(Sakaki)4!

(Kagura)3!

(Osaka)2!

(Tomo)1!

(Chiyo)Everyone to Rocket, Rev it up now!

(All)RRRRrrrrrrrrrrr...

[Chourus(everyone sings)]

We're going on a trip,

In our favorite rocket ship!

Zooming through the sky,

Little Einsteins!

Climb aboard,

Get ready to explore!

There's so much to find,

Little Einsteins!

(Tomo)Come on!

(Kagura)Let's go!

(Sakaki)Little Einsteins.

(all)We need you! Little Einsteins, Yeah!

Mission of the Day:

(Sakaki)We're on our way,

(Yomi) to the mission of the day.

(Kagura)It starts when we say "Rocket".

(All)Rocket!

(Osaka)Chiyo will guide us,

(Tomo)'Cause she's right beside us.

(All)Blast off into the sky!

(Chiyo)We're going on a mission, Start the countdown:

(Yomi)5!

(Sakaki)4!

(Kagura)3!

(Osaka)2!

(Tomo)1!

(Chiyo)Everyone to Rocket, Rev it up now!

(All)RRRRrrrrrrrrrrr…

Come Out Sun(Set to the tune of "The Princess' Round Dance")

[Sakaki]

Come out sun,

Yes, come out Sun for a day.

And make the snow,

Yes, make the snow melt away.

[Yomi]

Come out sun,

Yes, come out Sun for a day.

And make the snow,

Yes, make the snow melt away!

[Both]

Come out sun,

Yes, come out for a day.

And make the snow,

Yes, make the snow melt away.

The Song that Unifies Russia( set to the tune of "Finale")

(Chiyo)This is the song that will unite Russia and bring a new dawn.

(Sakaki)This is the song that will unite Russia and bring a new dawn.

(The Knuckleheads and Yomi) This is the song that will unite Russia and bring a new dawn.

(Chiyo-chichi)This is the song that will unite Russia and bring a new dawn

(The teachers and Kaori)This is the song that will unite Russia and bring a new dawn.

(all)This is the song that will unite Russia and bring a new dawn.

(The six girls)

Now the firebird is freed from her prison!

Sing Hallelujah that she is freed!

Sing Hallelujah,

Sing Hallelujah,

Sing Hallelujah, now Russia is finally at peace.

Sing Hallelujah!

[Holy Chorus]

Now, We can finally have peace and prosperity!

Now, We can sing to our heart's content!

(All)Yes! this is a new beginning.

Curtain Call:

(Chiyo)And now the curtain call! Let's give a hand, and hear it for the team.

(All)And a big Hoorah for Rocket!

(Tomo)Come take a bow,

(Sakaki)It's your turn now.

(Osaka)Let's give a big cheer to y'all.

(Chiyo)Now, Pat! Clap! Pat! Clap! Pat! Clap!

(Kagura)Let's give a big cheer for the artist of the day:

(All) Wassily Kandinsky!

(All)Peter Carl Fabergé!

(Yomi)And for the composer who composes the music of the day:

(All)Igor Stravinsky!

(All) Igor Stravinsky!

(Chiyo)Thank you very much for watching the movie!

* * *

**Note: Everything here is owned by Kiyohiko Azuma, The Walt Disney Company, and Igor Stravinsky **


End file.
